


Nagito komaeda's birthday

by Dawn_mathlover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_mathlover/pseuds/Dawn_mathlover
Summary: It's the hope boy's birthday^^





	Nagito komaeda's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii it's dawn. This is the first fanfic written by me ... ever! And i'm glad it's for my favorite boy's birthday. Please forgive the grammer and spelling errors. Tell me the bad parts so i can make better fics in the future

You've been dating nagito komaeda for a few months. It was a little awkward at first with all his self hate and random speaches about hope and talent but it gor better. He doesn't bring himself down or talk about hope as often. Tomorrow is the twenry-eighth day of april, his birthday. You're planing to surprise him by baking a cake for him. You picked up the shopping list and stepped out of the door to go to the mall. After buying all the ingrediats, you walked out of the mall and walked toward home. On your way, you saw a batch of white hair from the corner of your eyes. Turing around, you saw a white fluffy puppy staring at you and wagging it's tail. You remembered that komaeda had a dog when he was younger. The dog died because of his luck. You walked inside the pet shop and bough the puppy.  
........  
TIME SKIP  
........  
After putting the cake you made inside the fridge, you looked at the clock. It was 11:58. You wanted to send him a happy birthday message at the exact time his special day started. You typed it and tapped send exactly when the time on your phone read 00:00.   
(You): HAPPY BIRTHDAY KO♡ I hope your special day is filled with happiness, love and hope. You deserve it <3  
(KO♡ ): thank you (y/n)-san! I'm really happy that a wonderfull person like you would remember my birthday  
You roll your eyes at the comment  
(You): could you come over to my home tomorrow? I have something i want you to see~  
(KO♡ ): sure i'll come. Anything for my beacon of hope  
(You): see you then^^ sweet dreams  
You close your eyes and drift away to dreamland.  
.........  
TIME SKIP  
.........  
The puppy was snoring lightly on your bed. The cake was in the fridge and you were sitting in the livingroom waiting for you boyfriend. The doorbell rang and you jumped and opened the door, revealing komaeda with his normal green jacket and black pants. He was dressed just like the first time the two of you met. He had a big bright smile on his pale face which turned a lovely shade of pink when you hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
\- Hi ko. Happy birthday  
\- thanks (y/n)- san .. i'm .. woah!  
You dragged him to the living room and made him sit on the sofa. He had a very surprised look on his face and was looking at you with wide eyes. You bounced to the kitchen and brough the cake out. It was vanilla flavored and had green four leaved clovers all over it. His eyes sparkled with joy.   
\- (y/n)-san you didn't have to bother doing that for a lowly scum like _  
\- Ko!  
\- for me :)  
You kiss him and say " You deserve so much more than all i can give"  
\- it's not over yet~  
You walk to your room and bring the dog to him. He hugs it close and kiss you again.  
The three of you cuddle, watch movies and eat cake for the rest of the night


End file.
